


Turbulence (Drarry)

by waterwhosleepwho



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Morally Grey Albus Dumbledore, Oblivious Harry Potter, Slytherin Harry Potter, harry recognizes everyone's bs in this, he may be romantically oblivious but what's new, the boys a brick wall really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28180284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterwhosleepwho/pseuds/waterwhosleepwho
Summary: Harry's friends don't know the full extent of what his family does to him. He hides it. He doesn't want people to know. But what happens when Draco Malfoy finds out? And after being re-sorted? This can only end badly. Or, as far as Harry figures.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	Turbulence (Drarry)

Sighing, Harry adjusts the sleeve of his shirt. His uncle had given him a lovely "parting gift" before allowing him to depart with the Weasleys and it had yet to heal completely. Of course, it didn't help that he wasn't resting the area. He didn't want anyone to know about the injury, after all. Mrs. Weasley seemed to b the only one who had noticed that something was amiss, she had been giving Harry concerned look all week, but luckily she hadn't said anything.

"Children, your letters are here!" Speak of the devil. Witch? Is there a wizard equivalent to that? A clap on the back from Ron snaps Harry back into reality. 

Receiving his letter, Harry opens the envelope and promptly loses all hope. There, written in plain english and black ink, were words that Harry had hoped he would never have to hear. Due to being expelled over the summer, however temporary the expulsion, you will need to be re-sorted for your fifth year. We have notified Madam Malkins about your situation.

Faintly, he could hear Mrs. Weasley gushing over something that mildly offended the twins. or perhaps they were joking. Harry couldn't tell, he was too busy feeling like his head was being held under water by the universe. "Harry?" Hermione asks, the smile slipping off her face as she registers her friend's expression. "Are you alright?"

Everyone waits, but no response comes. It was as if Harry hadn't heard them at all. Fred and George saunter over to the scarred boy and the former plucks his letter from his grip. Harry starts and makes a feeble attempt at grabbing the paper but everyone knew that it was nearly impossible to get something back from the twins when they didn't want you to.

"RE-SORTED?!" the bellow, causing Harry to flinch back a bit. Luckily, everyone assumed it was the noise and payed his slight overreaction no attention.

"Er, yeah. I go expelled so," the ebony haired teen trails off with a shrug.

"But all charges were dropped! They can't re-sort you, that's b- crap!" Ron quickly redirects his sentence with a glance toward his mother.

Hermione begins muttering, her words too fast for any of them to decipher. Everyone leans away from her a bit as her words grown in both volume and speed. "-SOOFCOURSETHEYCANBUTTHEYSHOULDN'T!!!"

"What she said," Ginny adds, rubbing her ear as she was one of the unlucky ones who were standing right next the the genius witch. Luckily, Mrs. Black hadn't awoken from her outburst. Harry smiles weakly and grasps the edge of his letter, signaling to Fred that he would like it back. The red head hands it over without a fuss.

Ron caught the look in Harry's eyes and rushed to reassure his friend. "Don't worry, Harry! You'll be back in Gryffindor before anyone can blink!"

"Will he?" the twins chorus and Harry nearly gives himself whiplash as he snaps his head in their direction. George carries on, "We're not trying to say anything, Harry, but the hat took an awful long time with you." 

"I know. I won't be coming back to Gryffindor," Harry replies, voice barely above a whisper. "The hat's been trying to put me in Slytherin for years."

Ron's voice instantly jumps eight decibels. "SLYTHERIN?!?!"

Harry flinches back, but everyone saw it this time. Hermione speaks up, "Not that there's anything wrong with that! It was just surprising is all! Right, Ronald?"

"Oh, yeah! Of course, mate. I just didn't expect it."

Harry nods. And Mrs. Weasley quickly bustles them off to Diagon Alley, wrapping a tight arm around Harry's shoulder when the others weren't looking.

~*~

"Hey, fawn. You okay?" Sirius asks, leaning in the doorway to Ron and Harry's room where Harry was lying in bed. Harry shrugs, not pulling his face from the pillows. Sirius chuckles and sits next to his godson on the bed. "As reassuring as that was, I'd prefer a verbal answer."

And so Harry grunts and turns onto his back to stare at the ceiling. "I don't know. I'm going to Slytherin."

"You don't know that, kiddo. And even if you do, nobody here will care. You're Harry James Potter and that matters so much more than your Hogwarts house. Am I doing good at this? I never was cut out for this parenting thing," Sirius responds.

Harry laughs a bit. "You're doing fine, Uncle Padfoot." It was silent for a moment, the only noise being the gentle rustling of Sirius' clothes as he cards his fingers through Harry's hair. "Do you think my dad would be upset?"

"Oh, Merlin, no. Fawn, your dad had no problem with SLytherin house. None of us do. Just...certain people in that house. Speaking of, won't Snivellus be your head of house now?"

Harry whines. "You're supposed to be making me feel better!"

"Yeah, yeah. Now, get your trunk and let's get you to the station. It's been a while since I've been outside," Sirius replies as he stands. Harry sits up, giving his godfather a confused look.

"You aren't supposed to leave the house, though," Harry says, eyebrows furrowed. Sirius grins and shoves his hands into the pocket of his ripped black jeans with a grin. The same one he'd worn so many times as he sauntered through the halls of Hogwarts, usually directed at his best friend. And now it was directed at his son.

"Rules, my dear Harry, are for suckers."

And with that, Harry laughs a bit and gathers his things, insisting that Sirius take a few things as well ("Really, Uncle Pads, you are the supposed adult so you should be carrying something."). Sirius did so, turning to his animagus form with the bag still wrapped around his form. As they exit Grimmauld Place, Mrs. Weasley very nearly protests Sirius' presence until she catches sight of the way Harry's fingers were buried in his godfather's fur. "Very well, Sirius. But only this time. Get in the car everyone! We'll be late!"

Harry grins and jumps into the car after putting his trunk in the back, Sirius following shortly after and putting his head on Harry's lap. Hermione gives the animagus a disapproving look but otherwise give no reaction while Ron hardly registers the shaggy black dog at all, too busy telling Harry about all the cool pranks they can play on the Slytherins now that they had access to their dorms. Fred and George were only feeding the flame, though they had been getting in and out of the Slytherin dorms forever.

"That sounds great, Ron, but I'd really not piss off the people I'd have to share a bathroom with."

Ron frowns for a moment. "Good point. Maybe just Snape then. He won't punish you as bad if you're in Slytherin."

"I'm still em so that's probably wrong too," Harry snorts. Sirius snickers in a odd way due to his dog form and shifts to grin at Ron. The ginger hrins back, not at all perturbed by the odd picture Sirius made when doing human things in dog form.

It didn't take too long to reach the station, though getting everyone out of the car and pulling their things out of the trunk was another story in itself. Ron and Ginny argued over whose trunk was whose until the younger pointed out that it had a "Holyhead Harpies" on hers and a "Chudley Cannons" one on his. Ron flushed to his roots and handed the girl her trunk and they were off toward the platform.

Harry had no doubts that they made an odd group. Seven redheads, one brunette, and a raven haired boy accompanied by a dog wearing a rucksack and a few of them had owls. Stares followed them, though that wasn't anything unusual for Harry. Doesn't mean he liked it, though. As they passed through the wall, Harry felt his shoulder untense and he momentarily forgot about the way that his shirt was rubbing against his injury. Sirius nudges the boy;s hand as he falls behind. "Sorry, Snuffles."

The dog gives an offended huff and rots off toward Ron and Hermione who were standing off to the side and talking with Neville and Luna. As he catches up to his friends and godfather, Harry hears that they were discussing the shaggy dog that was busy playing tug-o-war with Luna, who admittedly wasn't trying very hard. She seemed much more interested in looking at Sirius through her oddly colored cardboard glasses.

"Heya, Harry. We were just asking about the dog. Is he yours?" Neville asks, watching as Sirius' entire rear end is yanked around by the force of his wagging tail.

"Yeah," Harry replies. "He's mine. His name is Snuffles." At that, Sirius lets go of the rope that Harry assumed was Luna's and snapped his teeth together near his godson's leg.

"Sirius, yes?" Luna asks in her usual dreamy tone, high and breathy. Instantly, the other three were on their guard as Neville's jaw drops. "He was cleared of his charges, right?" Harry nods and puts a protective hand in front of Sirius, who had returned to his side.

"Oh! We aren't going to tell. It's fine if he was cleared, right?" Neville says, though the others could tell that he was still nervous by the way his eyes kept flicking to and from the dog.

"Yeah," Hermione murmurs with a small smile. "Well, let's all board the train, shall we?"

Harry kneels at Sirius's side and unhooks the various straps that allowed it to stay on the dog's body. As soon as he was free from the ruck sack, Sirius licks a long stripe from Harry's chin to his hair. "Ugh!" Harry splutters. "Gross!"

Sirius chortles and takes off back toward Molly and Arthur, who had already said goodbye to their children. Harry jogs over to give them a quick hug and quickly boards the train, giving his luggage to the proper people. He and his friends settled in their usual compartment, Harry pulling one leg under him as he settled into the corner of his seat. Hermione sits in the same seat, only on the other end and her legs were pulled onto the seat and bent a bit to support the book she had pulled out. Ron sprawled out across the other seat, though they all knew he would eventually have to move as more of their friends came to visit and inevitably never left.


End file.
